


and I will be your slave

by Murderershair (HannaM)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/Murderershair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a game Mona likes to play, except it's maybe a little more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I will be your slave

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts thighs, lipgloss, worship, unknown male, obsession, giggle
> 
> yes, the Labyrinth references are intentional.

It's a game they like to play, when Hanna's drunk, and Mona's pretending to be drunk. Mona puts on a mask, and says, "I could be anyone." Hanna giggles, and says in a faux breathy voice, "Take me, oh mysterious stranger."

Mona doesn't go for the boobs like all the horny guys do in the porn she's watched (or the couple she's fumbled awkwardly in the backseat with). She slides her hands, slowly, up Hanna's knees, under her skirt, to the outside of her thighs, till she can feel the edge of Hanna's panties. Thank god they're edged with lace, and not Hanna's old Cinderella pair that she insists are lucky, though Mona's told her she's never going to get lucky wearing them.

She waits for Hanna to tell her to stop, but Hanna just stares at Mona's hands, inhaling in sharp little breaths. So Mona bends down and puts her head under Hanna's skirt (Hanna squeaks in surprise) and pulls the brand new blue lace off Hanna with her teeth.

"You don't want to see that," Hanna mumbles awkwardly. "Aria and I looked with mirrors once, it's gross."

The mention of Aria infuriates Mona- who's here with Hanna, taking care of her? Certainly not little miss Iceland.

"It's not gross," Mona snaps. "And you should never say a thing like that to a guy. They'll think you have herpes."

"How could I have herpes, I'm a-"

"Hanna. Just stop talking."

Hanna's not wet yet (unlike Mona), so she licks her, ignoring Hanna's yelp of surprise, followed by sharp burst of laughter. Virgins. She digs her nails into Hanna's thighs, spreading them purposefully, and licks her again, slowly.

"That's, ah," Hanna manages, as Mona settles into a steady rhythm. "Oh my _god_."

Now Hanna's wet, and Mona relishes the taste of it, covering her mouth like hot lipgloss. She circles Hanna's clit, and presses her thumb against Hanna's pussy. Hanna's shaking all over, totally hot for her, probably going to come soon. Mona inhales again, pressing her nose against Hanna's clit.

" _Sean_ ," Hanna wails, clenching her thighs around Mona's head as she grinds against her face desperately.

Mona's stomach drops with disappointment, but she won't punish Hanna for it- this time. Sean wouldn't know how to lick pussy if it begged him. She'll get sick of boys once she's tried them.

Surreptitiously, Mona slides her own hand against herself. She's getting close already, with her face covered in Hanna, and her fingers right against that sweet spot. Hanna's humping her face like crazy, but it's hard to tell if that's because she's desperate to get off or actually on the brink of orgasm. 

Cunnilingus. It's kind of like science, sometimes.

Mona gets herself off, and for a moment, she's totally high with the force of her pleasure and the feel of Hanna's most private parts up against her. Then Hanna moans " _Don't stop_ ," and she realizes her best friend needs a little bit more to get there.

A wicked grin spreads across Mona's face, as she moves the same hand that brought herself off over to Hanna's tight little hole, and pushes a finger in.

"Mmm," Hanna sobs, and Mona begins pushing the finger in and out while she resumes licking Hanna's pussy. 

"Oh my _god_ ," Hanna shrieks, and then she's really rolling her hips, coming hard, and Mona's on the edge herself, knowing _she_ brought Hanna here, not stupid Sean, not loony Aria, and certainly not that bitch Alison diLaurentis.

Hanna falls back in post-orgasmic delirium, and Mona doesn't care if Hanna sees, she's taking the finger that's sticky from Hanna's vag and putting it inside herself, rubbing her clit desperately with the other hand until she comes, silently.

As she pants softly, on her knees, Hanna crawls over to her, eyes wide with concern. "You want a paper towel or something? You've got, um... stuff... on your face."

Mona smiles. "Sure," she lies, thinking that she'd be happy to coat her face with Hanna's 'stuff' ten times a day, if Hanna would only let her. But Hanna's always been oblivious to what's right in from of her.

_Say the words, Hanna_ , Mona thinks. But Hanna only gets up, wobbling on her feet, and runs out to grab that paper towel.


End file.
